


A 'Good Hiyori' to You

by mimimatcha



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute gays, Fluff, M/M, Some crying, hiyori is kind of gay for Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimatcha/pseuds/mimimatcha
Summary: Hiyori decides to spend a night in Jun's house, just to see what kind of place his "commoner partner" lives in. However, he might just be using it as a way to get closer to his precious Jun-kun..





	A 'Good Hiyori' to You

The sprinkle of rain patters along the old roof of a suburban house, the only one in the neighborhood lighting the night with its yellow glow. Inside, someone pulls the thick curtains shut, turning off the light escaping. The boy inside sighs, rubbing his tussled navy hair dry from a damp shower residue with the towel around his neck. Bright, golden eyes scan the smart phone in his hands, scrolling past his feed of new comments on SNS.

"Jun-kun, jeez Jun-kun are you listening?"  
A slender framed boy whimpers behind Jun, faded blonde hair also damp from a shower, and a soft minky lavender bathrobe wrapped on his gentle skin.

"What is it, Ohii-san? I'm not paying attention to you if I'm reading my SNS comments. _Someone_  kept me busy all day walking them around the neighborhood so I couldn't check."

"Stop looking at meaningless people's words and pay attention to _MOI_! And what did I say, call me Hi-yo-rin~!"  
Hiyori poses while annunciating every syllable of his name, resulting in Jun giving an intense eye roll and a grunt.

Hiyori puffs his cheek and let's out a "Hmph," turning his attention in some attempt away from Jun. His sparkling lavender eyes gaze across the room, taking in the details. It's quite the commoners place, he thought, not much decor, and lacking gorgeous colors. Jun-kun's room is simple, the walls are white and the floor square. The areas covered are made up of posters that appear to be from his favorite novels and manga, some containing signatures of the authors at the bottom corners. They peel back a little, and are a bit yellowed, telling him how long they've been up.  
To the far left corner, there's one lamp, meant to light up the room even if the ceiling fan is off. Around the lamp there's a few statues of fantasy looking creatures, some dragons, others fairies, and one wizard positioned purposely in the center.

"Jun-kun, you're really into hoarding thrifted looking items!!" Hiyori smiles, clapping his hands together as if he is completely correct.  
Jun sighs, turning his back slightly in Hiyori's direction. "They're not 'hoarded,' Ohii-san, they're _collectibles_. They're items you either get from special events or specific book releases. And the posters are from when I used to go to a lot of book signings."  
"Hmm, then why do they look so old and ragged?"  
Jun finally turns his attention completely away from his phone. He reaches over and ruffles Hiyori's head. Time to correct him to use proper language, it seems, thought Jun.  
"Ohii-san, can you..not use those terms to describe what means a lot to people? Everyone collects something, it helps pass time and makes your down time fun. Someone might end up hating you for insulting their favorite things, you know?"  
Hiyori gives Jun a troubled look, then looks down at his knees.  
"How am I supposed to know? I'm just saying what I'm seeing!! If someone said they hated me for something like that...I think I would be very..sad.."  
Jun softens his expression a bit, reaching over to pet Hiyori's head this time, gently.  
"Do you understand now?"  
Hiyori vigorously nods 'yes' and pushes his face into Jun's hand, letting him massage his cheek.

A thought crossed Hiyori's mind. "Jun-kun...hey..have you seen the author of that book yet?" Hiyori points to the new novel sitting on his bed. There's a woman shrouded in flames on the cover, but with a sorrowful expression on her face, as if she's accepted her fate. Jun reaches over to pick it up, flipping some pages open."

"Ah, this right here? It's my new obsession. It's called 'The Girl of Fire and Ice.' It's a trilogy that just released by a pretty recent author, but they hit it off so well in all the book reviews. And you know, best part? The author is only eighteen years old! That's around your age! Yet they're already published and doing so well for themselves... ahaha. Sorry, did I ramble too much?"  
Hiyori frowns. "Jun-kun...it's better for you to smile and sparkle over things you really, really love, okay? Just a minute there you looked like my head maid on pay day. She even dances around with the envelope we give her."  
Hearing this, Jun pauses, then starts to increasingly laugh louder and harder. His cheeks flush pink and his eyes tear up, while Hiyori shakes him, saying, "stop laughing! It's not that funny!" At the same time, Jun looks very cute...so pure. A smile that Hiyori only gets a glimpse of on their stage if the audience asks for Jun-kun's attention. He never smiles this much around him, there's always that straight faced frown.

"Not fair Jun-kun, don't make people fall for you so easily being so cute," Hiyori says quietly, almost impossible for Jun to hear him. When Jun finally is able to calm himself again, he looks back at Hiyori, who is pouting again, and appears to be deep in his own thoughts.  
"Oiii, Ohii-san?" Jun advances closer to Hiyori, who doesn't notice until Jun is about a few inches away from his face, and he stutters and falls back. He makes a /gwah/ sound and his cheeks turn rosy red.

"J-jeez Jun-kun don't be so close without telling me! How incompetent you servant!"  
"Hmmm, is that all? Well then, I'll get back to reading-"  
Before Jun moves forward again, Hiyori grabs him around the waist, pressing his chest against Jun's back. It is exposed, the mink robe falling off his shoulders, leaving bare milky skin touching the thin fabric of Jun's t-shirt and his strong, toned hard back.  
Jun halts, unsure of what or how to react.

 

_Ohii-san is...so close? I can feel the pounding in his chest so hard....though I wonder if that's my own...? No, no, no, it can't be. I just let him stay over because it was late, this isn't weird at all! We're just two guys we're-_

 

"Jun-kun."  
Jun gulps hard, a faint color rising in his cheeks, burning his face. Hiyori brushes his also rose red face against the nape of Jun's neck, resting it right on his shoulders.  
"Am I preventing you from spending your days off meaningfully....?" Hiyori whispers, sad and very conflicted.  
"Look here, I always...you know... ask you to come with me shopping, drag you to new food locations that open up, I even make you use... _CASH_ and not a credit card?! And worst of all, I kept you from seeing the author of that book thingy there."  
Jun looks down, a calm face but deep though the in his amber eyes.  
"What, don't be ridic-"  
"It's NOT ridiculous!! I remember, I saw the ad the day we had a mini concert at the mall to promote a new store. We ended up staying longer than usual because of the encores, the audience really loved you. And then I wanted to eat at my favorite commoners curry place you showed me, and I wasted all your free time to run to the book signing!"

"Ah," Jun sighs, looking down at his hands. "So you think about this that much, and even remembered."  
"Of course...I'm not that stupid, Jun-kun! Even if I didn't know the book I knew Jun-kun wanted to go! But my stupid unit...it's just us two really, I said to take this dumb job and I ruined it all!"  
Hiyori starts to tear up, wetting the back of Jun's shirt. He hugs Jun tighter, unable to look up at him, guilt swamping his body.  
Jun moves his hand down to lay on Hiyori's. Hiyori looks up, confused, and Jun interlocks their fingers and squeezes softly.  
"Relax Ohii-san," Jun adds with a smile, "I'm happy you thought of my feelings that much for once, but I don't mind the idol work, really I don't. It's a way for me to not only continue my dads legend but...I love seeing the faces of happy audience members, even if it was just a few over 20 people. That alone is more satisfying than standing on line for a signature."

Hiyori cries more, his eyes bubbling and his mouth quivering like a child. He knocks a weak fist into Jun's back.  
"Stupid Jun-kun, why must you treat someone as high as me the same as a fan? Don't tease my feelings so much." Hiyori cracks in between his cries, watery tears falling more rapidly from his eyes. Jun doesn't respond, he only squeezes Hiyori's hand again, and this time reaches over to hug him instead. Trapped within the warmth of Jun's strong arms, Hiyori feels more at ease, more safe, more reassured Jun wasn't really mad at him for anything.

 

_I've never been hugged this way before....do I say something? A commoner isn't normally allowed to touch me at all but...! But....if it's jun-kun, I'll do it. I'll grant him special permission. Just prepare yourself, Jun-kun. You better spoil me hardcore every day then! Cheap fur robes included!_

_Yet...I feel so warm...his body isn't burning hot but it's so warm...it feels like I'm being loved by just his touch on my skin alone- wait?! My robe isn't even on correctly!? Did Jun-kun notice? Ah jeez, how horrible, do I hug back...?!_

 

"Ohii-san, you can hug me back too. It's what us 'commoners' do when we want to make others feel better without words."  
Hiyori is taken aback by these words. Commoners hug for no reason? Just say what you're thinking, Hiyori thought. But maybe...just maybe, this isn't so bad.

 

_My words are what make others hate me, I see...I see Jun-kun. So this is it, I have to show my love for the world I blessed with my birth with my actions, and body? My words may sting others but maybe if I give them the warmth, this warmth that you gave me for the first time, then they'll love me too. We'll all love each other, and the sun will show forever! I like it, I like it, Jun-kun, I'll be a good prince of love!_

 

"Hey, Jun-kun?" Hiyori wipes his eyes, red around the edges from crying and wet.  
"Today is a 'good Hiyori', hehe." Hiyori smiles brightly, toothy and large. Jun looks back, pooling into his lavender eyes, seeing the affection that lingers within. He knows what Hiyori is thinking, even if no words have been exchanged.

"This is our Eve," Jun thought. "Even if our personalities are at a dissonance, our souls truly are one, isn't that what you told me, Hi-yo-rin~?"  
"Jun-kun..?!" Hiyori, shocked at the usage of his nickname he had pestered Jun about for weeks, blushes hard with wide sparkly eyes. He tumbles back, covering his mouth and blushing to his ears, in which Jun proceeds to laugh hard again.  
"Yes Ohii-san, truly a 'good Hiyori'."

**Author's Note:**

> \- SNS is the general term I used for the social media Jun uses that has fans that comment on his photos/posts. Most likely it's close to something like Twitter. 
> 
> \- the phrase "A good Hiyori." Comes from the pun on Hiyori's name that means "day" so "good day"
> 
> -Hiyori uses "moi" or "me/I" in French, to sound more elite class because of his wealth 
> 
> \- I really wanted to show a side of Hiyori that really does care about Jun, even if his haughty attitude gets in the way a lot, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
